Indepedence day: Transformers Style
by Booknchoc
Summary: The base is holding a celebration for the special day. Enjoy. Has crossovers of my ocs from my different stories.


**Hi guys. I know that I'm not American but my ocs are apart from Karen.H. (Somethings change) and I thought that I would put up a one shot. It will contain all my main ocs and they celebrate Independence day. I'm changing the context so it won't follow any of my story lines – apart from Miko is known Mytris but doesn't have the key in human form. Scar isn't working for Sumdac bust nest and the others are the same. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: lyrics to songs don't belong to me but to their singer/s and their companies.**

Scar and Karen.H. where watching the soldiers of Nest going around to sort out the base for Independence Day.

"So what's the story behind this holiday?" Karen asked confused.

"You don't know?" Scar said. "It's when we got our Independence from the British Empire in 1776. We celebrate it by BBQs, fireworks and parades. We're having a firework display and a BBQ."

Karen nodded before Mytris and Crystal appeared both carrying two big stereos and balancing a box of fireworks on top.

"Want some help?" Scar yelled to them.

Mytris nodded and handed them the box of fireworks as they walked outside.

The outside of Nest had been transformed from the usually run way for planes to a place where there was picnic tables, a big BBQ stand that had a couple of tables lined up by it with paper plates and a cooler on the end that will be full of drinks and some ice lollies later.

The twins-Mudflap and Skids- were putting up banners and flags, as Ratchet inspected the food to make sure it was healthy. His charge Lottie was making different kinds of salad along with dips and making carrot cake over in the kitchen area. She smiled at them before going back to making them.

"Hi Prime where do you want these," Mytris called to Optimus who was talking to Prowl.

"Put them by the stage," he replied.

Scar and Karen went off to find their guardians as Crystal went off with Buzz.

"Mytris," Optimus called her. "We need some music any ideas?"

"I can find some rock, pop and some country and I'll ask Blaster to put it onto a CD for me," she replied. "And as it's a celebration how about some karaoke to get everyone in good spirits?"

"Go ahead," the Prime replied. "But you have to sing your song as well."

Mytris smiled and nodded before she went to get ready for the celebration and get her team ready as well.

The sun was setting and everyone was outside, in clothes that they looked. The bots had activated their holograms and the music was playing. Chris had his arms wrapped around Mytris as they ate their burgers and tried to pinch each other's fries.

"That looks like fun," Buzz told Crystal pointing to the dancing couples. "Watcha you say girl. Want to dance?"

"Sure Buzz," she replied. "Just know that you might end up with bruises on your feet."

Scar was talking to Lottie as they looked at their guardians and then their friends. Karen was dancing with Sunstreaker, Mytris was laughing with Chris and Crystal was dancing with Buzz.

"I've got an idea," Scar said. "Mytris said karaoke so let's sing a song then."

Lottie smiled knowing what song her cousin had in mind as they both walked to Blaster. Blaster listened and nodded.

"Listen up people!" he yelled on the microphone. "We have our first singers of the night so let's… well we can't really raise the roof but ya get the idea."

The music started to play and people grabbed each other as they started to girls than started to sing Two world's collide by Demi Lovato

All of Nest clapped before there was the sound of another song playing and Mytris sent a glare to Optimus.

"I'm going to kill you for this," she mouthed to him before she grabbed the mic and counted the beats until the song started, Independence Day

The celebration for Independence Day had finished by the firework display and when the twins had decided to place a fire cracker in Ironhide's cannon making him chase them and Optimus and Ratchet had to stop him from killing them.

Karen opened her door and looked towards her pin board. It hold photos of her times at the base and she pinned up the photo she had got Lennox to take of her friends and get the bots to join in. That was her reason to celebrate the day to keep her family close.

Scar hummed as she got ready for bed and looked around her and smiled. She had never been proud to be American until she had met the bots and had helped them. Her eyes flicked to the same photo Karen had and smiled before she turned off her light and drifted off to sleep.

Crystal and Mytris had to smile as they thought of what this day had meant to their two human friends before going to their separate rooms and going to sleep. Thinking about what next year's independence day would bring them.

**End of the one shot. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**The two songs are "Two Worlds collide" by Demi Lovato and "Independence day" by Martina McBride.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
